Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a communication device, and more particularly, to a communication device for reducing the total number of transmission lines.
Description of the Related Art
With recent advancements in mobile communication technology, communication devices such as portable computers, wireless network base stations, and other hybrid functional portable electronic devices have become more common. To satisfy user demand, some communication devices cover a large wireless communication area, such as 2G, 3G, and LTE (Long Term Evolution) systems using frequency bands of 700 MHz, 850 MHz, 900 MHz, 1800 MHz, 1900 MHz, 2100 MHz, 2300 MHz, and 2500 MHz, and other communication devices cover a small wireless communication area, such as Wi-Fi and Bluetooth systems using frequency bands of 2.4 GHz, 5.2 GHz, and 5.8 GHz.
Nowadays, using an active antenna device is a common solution used by antenna designers to design a communication device which is capable of transmitting and receiving RF (Radio Frequency) signals. However, an active antenna device requires an independent control signal line. If other power signal lines and RF signal lines are added, there will be too many transmission lines which cannot be disposed in the limited space of a communication device. This causes a serious design problem.